Under Pressure
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: The High King was feeling the pressure, but he would still stand firm.
Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The High King was feeling the pressure, but he would still stand firm.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe.

 **STOP! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR _ALITD:OBSCURED_ AHEAD!** If you have not read all the way to the very end of my story, _A Light in the Darkness: Obscured_ , don't read any further unless you do not care about spoilers. In that case, feel free to read, but I did warn you. :) For everyone who read the very end of Obscured and were hoping for more of the same soon... Enjoy!

 **Under Pressure**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I hid a grimace as my muscles burned. Sweat dripped down my brow but I couldn't wipe it off. I blew out a breath and focused on accepting the pain. Over fourteen years of training under Oreius had more than prepared me for these circumstances. I would last a bit longer.

A fine tremor traveled through my limbs, joining the burn in its task to distract me from my goal. I took as deep a breath as I could and then blew it out once more.

A glance proved I was still being watched. Good. It would keep him distracted.

I heard the door open behind me. "Have you seen my Wolves, Pete? I thought they might be-" There was a pause and I braced myself for what was to come as my little brother took in the situation. A faint thread of sardonic amusement wove its way into his tone as he walked closer. "What are you doing, Pevensie? A hostage negotiation?"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring Bast and Babur's amused glances. "I'm not holding him hostage. I'm just…distracting him."

Edmund snickered. "It looks like he's holding you hostage, brother mine, and you're somehow trying to negotiate your release by distracting him with…pushups." His boots walked past me and I looked up to see the brat make himself comfortable on the settee, lacing his hands behind his head, before he smirked. "Out of curiosity, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I'm completing physical training," I intoned before William fussed and I looked back down. He was still lying on his back on the blanket, staring up at me. A grin spread across my face as I lowered myself and pressed a kiss against my son's warm brow before pushing up again.

"Whatever happened to one-handed pushups?"

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly.

Edmund sat forward, his smirk widening into a true grin. "Oh? Would that nothing be named Thalia?"

I scowled at him. "No, I just didn't want to risk being startled and losing my balance, which would endanger William." There was no force in Narnia that would make me concede any points to my little brother. He was enjoying heckling far too much already. "I thought you came in here looking for the Greybacks."

"Yep."

"They aren't here anymore. Bast chased them out when they got too close to William." The Tigress looked rather smug and not the least repentant when we looked at her.

Edmund snorted. "I keep telling them to be careful. But we weren't talking about my Wolves. We were talking about why you're up here doing pushups instead of, oh I don't know, helping me appease the ambassadors after last night's incident."

William let out an angry squawk and I winced. Dropping to my knees, I carefully scooped my son up and cradled him against my chest. "It wasn't that bad."

My brother just looked at me. He arched an eyebrow. "Did you miss something last night?" He jabbed a finger at William. "Your son is only a month old and he's already caused a diplomatic incident."

I hugged William a little tighter as I scowled at Edmund. "He's hardly old enough to be held accountable. He is just a baby, you know."

"I know, that's why I'm holding you accountable. You're the one who let your son spit up on not one, not two, but three different ambassadors last night."

"Well, William couldn't help that he had an upset tummy."

"Tell that to the Calormene ambassador. Apparently spit up clashed with his purple beard and noxious green and orange robes more than anything else possible."

"I kind of thought it was an improvement," I muttered before adding, "And, maybe it was the ambassador's color choices that aggravated William."

"I'm sure it was," Edmund agreed far too amicably. A wicked grin appeared as he added, "Although, maybe he was just upset because he's still bald. You know, this getting to be sad. At this rate, he's never going to gain any hair and I shall have the ignominious duty of explaining that the strangely bald-headed boy is my nephew. What's an uncle to do?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from chuckling at his longsuffering tone and ridiculously pious expression. Getting to my feet, I cleared my throat as I walked over to William's cradle, calling over my shoulder, "You know you shouldn't tease about such things considering you were bald until you turned two and then all of a sudden your hair sprouted."

Edmund touched his hair before he yanked his hand away and snapped, "I was not bald."

"Sure you were," I insisted. "Just ask Su if you don't believe me." It was a jolly good thing that I had already persuaded our sister to go along with my claim should Edmund take the bait. She was tired of Edmund's teasing about William's current (and temporary) follicle challenges too.

"Just wait until training tomorrow, Pevensie."

I laughed.

Unfortunately, that woke William from his almost doze and he let out another unhappy squawk. Picking him up again, I sat down in Thalia's rocking chair and worked to soothe my irritable son. Edmund still didn't leave. He watched me for a while and then, once William had settled down again, said, "You know for a man who fainted twice upon learning of his son's imminent arrival, you're actually halfway competent at being a dad."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming, brother mine." I grinned at William and tickled beneath his chubby chin. "William knows his daddy was just a little surprised and very tired, that's all."

"Oh yes, you can plan to tell him that too. _After_ I explain how you missed his mummy's attempt to tell you about him and then fainted when you finally came home just in time for his birth. Fainted twice, no less, and almost made it thrice."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not."

Edmund smirked. "You did." Then he cheated and changed the subject before I could object again. "So, what are you doing for Thalia in a fortnight?"

I blinked then my brow furrowed as I attempted to remember what was happening in a fortnight and how it tied in with Thalia. It wasn't her birthday. I knew that much. But, what it was eluded me. The days and nights blurred together on a occasion…like when William decided he didn't want to sleep during the night at all, so it was a might more difficult than I cared to admit. "What's in a fortnight?"

"Sweethearts' Day, you dolt."

"Oh." Leaning back in the rocking chair, I peered up at the ceiling. "That's almost here?"

"Your son was born on the twenty-sixth day of Yule. It is now the first day of Snowbrice. You have thirteen days to figure out what you're going to do for Thalia, you know, your wife, the mother of your child. Of course, if you want to get in even more trouble with her, be my guest."

I stared at Edmund. "Since when do you care what I plan to do for Thalia for Sweethearts' Day? I seem to recall you saying that this particular holiday is a blight on all bachelors."

He grimaced. "It is. However, I always end up helping you with your gifts so I thought I should have a reasonable amount of time to work with."

"You don't always help me. I cook for Thalia without your help."

"Poor girl," he intoned solemnly.

I huffed. "I'm a good cook."

"No, Peter, you really aren't. And, I sincerely recommend that you don't cook for Thalia for Sweethearts' Day this year."

"If you must know, I was planning to give her a break from being a mummy and spending time together alone for a few hours at least." Hey, that was a pretty good idea. I decided that _was_ what I was going to do. I grinned. "What about you? Were you planning to ride with Philip on a conveniently long ride?"

Edmund scowled at his boots. "I was going to but I can't now."

"How come? Su get to you?"

"Worse. Philip is courting Hwin, which means he actually wants to be here for the Sweethearts' Day ball." He shuddered.

I raised both eyebrows. "I thought Philip was firmly in the bachelor camp."

"Not since Christmas Eve, brother mine. He's completely smitten with Hwin nowadays, probably won't take long before they get married."

It was amazing how many changes had occurred in Narnia during the nine months I had been campaigning against the Giants. I shook my head in silent wonder and then said the only thing that came to mind. "Can you babysit?"

"It beats having to suffer through Susan attempting to pair me with eligible young ladies all night."

I laughed. "Don't worry, Ed. Thalia and I won't cut too far into your evening. I know it would just devastate you if you missed a chance to dance with Raisa."

"Peter, put the baby down."

"Umm, why?"

"So I can pummel you, you big lummox."

I clutched William closer.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Brotherly fluff and fun. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
